


[Podfic] Take me to bed, baby.

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Hunting Together, Kinda, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stakeout, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofTake me to bed, baby.by LaynaVileAuthor's summary:Will goes hunting with Hannibal, he didn't know it was such a long process.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Take me to bed, baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take me to bed, baby.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201703) by [LaynaVile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/take-me-to-bed) | 00:01:38

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LaynaVile for giving permission to podfic. Your fics are all amazing, and I love recording them.


End file.
